In Suga's Home
by NaRA AoYuu
Summary: Summary : Kageyama meminta Sugawara mengajarinya di rumah Sugawara. Tapi, semakin dia mendekati Sugawara, semakin menyakitkan tentang kenyataan yang harus dihadapi di rumah Sugawara. Belum lagi dugaan ini-itu.. Warning : Sho-Ai. Author ga jago buat summary. KageSuga
Yuu balik membawa ff crack pair yang Yuu suka.. KageSuga! Shipper ini dikit banget, tapi, artist di pixiv nya bagus-bagus, apalagi, art Suganya, bikin meleleh. Fanfic ini dari RolePlay Yuu sama temen Yuu di sekolah. Yuu bukannya lanjutin KageHina yang belum di upload, malah yang KageSuga duluan. Yuu publish lewat hp, jadi kalo ada kesalahan maafkan Yuu. Cukup basa-basinya. Silahkan membaca minna- _san._

Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi

In Suga's home © NaRA AoYuu (+Kuro karena sudah menjadi Kageyama di RP-nya)

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO is EVERYWHERE, ide mainsetrum, bahasa tidak baku, BL, agak OOC/?, kadang gak nyambung, etc

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Summary : Kageyama meminta Sugawara mengajarinya di rumah Sugawara. Tapi, semakin dia mendekati Sugawara, semakin menyakitkan tentang kenyataan yang harus dihadapi di rumah Sugawara. Belum lagi dugaan ini-itu.

* * *

.

.

"Sugawara- _san_!" anak laki-laki kelas satu di SMA Karasuno yang merupakan anggota dengan posisi _setter_ di sana, Kageyama, memasuki ruangan kelas 3 memanggil kakak kelasnya yang juga merupakan _setter_ di Karasumo, Sugawara.

Kageyama melihat-lihat ke seluruh isi kelas yang baru ia masuki untuk mencari orang yang dia panggil. Setelah menemukan siapa yang ia cari, ia langsung menghampiri mejanya. " _A-ano,_ akhir minggu ini.. ada waktu luang?" Tanyanya pada Sugawara.

Sugawara yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajaran, menengok ke arah adik kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Waktu luang? Ada. Memangnya kenapa?" setelah me- _notice_ Kageyama, ia kembali membereskan yang lain di mejanya.

"A-aku ingin belajar beberapa materi soal ujian yang tidak ku mengerti. Jadi..ya.." Kageyama celingak-celinguk ke sisi lain ruangan kelas tiga itu. Ia memastikan bahwa sudah tidak seramai tadi, dan di tambah, tidak adanya kapten Tim Voli Karasuno. "... bolehkah aku datang ke rumahmu?" Kageyama menunduk untuk mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinganya Sugawara agar orang di hadapannya dapat mendengar dengan jelas omongannya dan orang lain tidak mengetahuinya.

Sugawara _nge-blush_ saat Kageyama membisikinya tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan telinganya sendiri. Bahkan, hembusan napasnya sungguh terasa di telinganya. Reflek malu, Sugawara menjauh sedikit dari tempatnya, memundurkan kursinya sedikit. Kageyama yang –tumben-tumbennya– peka menjauhi telinga Sugawara.

Menutupi rasa malunya, Sugawara memasang pose berpikir agar terlihat seperti memutuskan hal yang sulit. Padahal, jika ke rumahnya, boleh-boleh saja. "Ummm~ Boleh saja!" ucapnya ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di beri permen. "Tapi, maaf saja kalau rumahku jauh.. ehehe~" ia terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku sudah pernah tanya Sawamura- _san_ , rumahmu tidak jauh dari rumahku kok!" Sial! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali untuk mengatakan namanya. Makin lama hanya semakin menyakiti diriku saja.

"O-oh.. perlu ku jemput?" Sugawara menawarkan diri.

Kageyama mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak mau membuat _senpai_ -nya ini kerepotan. "Ti-tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya malu-malu. Dia mikir apa sih sampai menjawabnya saja membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Memangnya mereka akan melakukan adegan dewasa disana? "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas dulu. _Jaa~_ " Kageyama langsung keluar kelas.

" _Mata ne~_ " Sugawara membalasnya. 'wajahnya sedikit merah, apa dia baik-baik saja? Lebih baik aku buatkan kue manis saja saat dia ada di rumahku!' pikirnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Tok Tok Tok. Pintu rumah keluarga Sugawara di ketuk oleh Kageyama. Dia baru saja sampai. Pendapatnya tentang rumahnya Sugawara adalah tertata rapi dan indah. "Selamat siang! Permisi~"

Sugawara masih di dalam. Dia masih menunggu _microwave_ -nya berbunyi pertanda telah matang. _Ting._ Kue buatannya langsung di keluarkan dari _microwave_ -nya dan dia sendiri langsung melesat ke arah depan pintu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia masih memegang _spatula_ dan masih mengenakan celemek.

"Maaf, Kageyama. Aku lama keluarnya tadi ya?" Sugawara membuka pintunya lalu terkekeh pelan. Dia juga baru sadar bahwa _spatula_ masih di tangannya dan celemek masih dipakainya,"Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk~" Ia menepuk-nepuk celemeknya yang sedikit kotor karena tepung kemudian ia mempersilahkan Kageyama masuk terlebih dulu.

Sugawara mengalihkan pandangannya. 'SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN!' rasanya ia ingin berteriak seperti itu. Di hadapan _kouhai_ -nya, ia berpenampilan seperti ini.

Kageyama membeku seketika. Wajahnya sangat merah. Merah sekali! Dia terpaku dengan pemandangan awal di rumahg _senpai-_ nya itu. Lihat saja! Sugawara keluar dengan celemek yang bisa di katakan 'manis' dan cocok sekali padanya. Dan _spatula_ itu~ rasanya ia sudah mati dan sedang bertemu dengan bidadari di surga sana. 'DIA MANIS SEKALI!'

"Kageyama? Jangan diam di sana saja," Sugawara menyadari bahwa Kageyama melongo melihat dirinya tanpa berkedip. "Tetanggaku punya anjing garang yang biasanya keluar jam-jam segini. Kau tidak ingin di gigit kan?" ia mengalihkan perhatian Kageyama kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Ah- i-iya. Hari ini- dimana kita akan mulai?"

"Kita di kamarku saja ya?" Sugawara mengantarnya sampai kamar.

Kageyama hanya melongo melihat kamar Sugawara. Padahal menurut Sugawara sendiri, kamarnya tidak ada apa-apa. 'Kamarnya Sugawara-san' Kageyama berdecak kagum dalam hati.

"Habisnya, nanti akan ada teman orang tuaku datang ke sini. Aku ke dapur dulu, ingin mengambil kue~" ia membuka celemek dengan gentlenya. Kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue yang baru di buatnya coretdenganpenuhcintacoret

" _A-ano.._ tidak perlu repot-repot, Sugawara- _san_! A-aku hanya datang untuk belajar," Kageyama sedikit berteriak ke Sugawara yang sudah pergi ke dapur. Walaupun Sugawara dapat mendengarnya, ia tidak menggubrisnya

Sambil menunggu, Kageyama melihat-lihat kamar Sugawara. Yang ia lihat di atas meja sana ada foto anak-anak Tim Voli Karasuno, foto keluarga, foto anak-anak kelas tiga, dan terakhir, TUNGGU! Itu, foto Sugawara- _san_ dengan Sawamura- _san_ kan? Hanya berdua?! Dalam satu bingkai ada 8 foto bersama nya dalam tempat yang berbeda. Apa mereka berdua kencan?

"Tidak apa-apa~" Sugawara kembali membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada sepiring kue dan 2 gelas minuman. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menjamu tamu, karena Daichi sering ke rumahku." Sugawara sedikit kaget karena Kageyama melihat foto-foto yang ada dikamarnya.

"Sawamura- _san_ sering ke sini?!" Kageyama melotot terkejut dengan yang barusan di katakan Sugawara.

'Sial! Sugawara- _san_ , kau tahu? Ini membuatku semakin sesak,' Foto yang di bingkai dan di pajang di meja kamar dan foto-foto itu di duga adalah foto kencan, di tambah bahwa si kapten sering datang ke sini. SIAL!

"Hanya sekedar bermain, belajar bersama untuk ujian kelulusan, membantu membuat strategi tim, membahas masalah klub, dan lainnya," jawab Sugawara enteng. "Duduk sini Kageyama," Sugawara meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangannya kemudian duduk, di susul Kageyama yang duduk di sebelahnya."Di coba dulu kue nya~"

Kageyama mengambil satu kue yang ada di atas piring putih di depannya kemudian memakannya,"Hmm~ ini enak. Ini yang tadi kau buat kah? Maaf sudah merepotkan,"

"Terimakasih pujiannya. Dimulai ya? Yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Wajah Kageyama tiba-tiba berubah datar, "Aku tidak mengerti isi hatimu," begitu juga dengan suaranya, datar.

Sugawara memandanginya heran. Sebenarnya, dalam hati, ' _ngegombal dek?'_. "Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang barusan Kageyama katakan.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Kageyama di buat merona oleh kelakuan Sugawara. Ia mengalihkan perhatian agar Sugawara tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang barusan di katakan dengan spontan. "Tidak, bukan hal yang penting," Ia merogoh tas yang di bawanya untuk mengambil buku Matematika yang ingin dia tanyakan beberapa materi pada _senpai_ -nya ini. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang bagian ini," ia membuka halaman dan yang ia tunjukkan pada bagian mana yang di maksud.

"Hmm.. yang ini? Tunggu sebentar–" Sugawara sedikit merangkak ke arah tas sekolahnya, ia mengambil kotak kacamata kemudian memakainya. Ia membaca halaman yang di maksud Kageyama. "Soal yang ini, kau harus menyelesaikan bagian yang ini dulu, lalu.. kau tinggal mengikuti contoh ini. Tinggal di– blablablabla..."

Sugawara menjelaskan panjang lebar dan Kageyama memandangi wajah Sugawara. Biasanya kalau di kelas ia seperti ini, materi akan _nyelonong_ keluar dari otaknya begitu saja. Tapi, yang ini berbeda. Materinya _nyangkut_ semua.

"..sudah mengerti?"

Kageyama memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan. Ia masih sedikit bingung."..iya" ia merogoh tasnya kembali mengambil buku Bahasa Inggrisnya. Pelajaran inilah yang menurutnya paling sulit. Kageyama membolak-balikkan halaman sampai akhinya ketemu apa yang ia tidak mengerti. "Ini juga, Sugawara- _san_ ,"

"Ini.. kau harus menambahkan ini, lalu ini diubah menjadi seperti ini.. blablabla.. mengerti kan?"

Tanpa di sadari Kageyama yang terus-menerus memperhatikan wajah Sugawara, wajahnya Kageyama terlalu maju sehingga. _Cup_. Ia mencium pipi Sugawara.

Sang korban hanya dapat merona dengan ekspresi terkejut yang manis sekali. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" Sugawara bertanya demikian karena yang ada di pikirannya 'Kageyama sepertinya mengantuk sehingga tidak sengaja mencium pipiku'

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ini masih ada lanjutannya. Nanti, Yuu lanjutkan ya.. udah ada kok alurnya. Tinggal di tulis aja. Ini kepanjangankah? OOC kah? Tadinya ingin membuat OS aja, tapi, segini itu baru satu lembar buku tulis di RP-an Yuu. Kira-kira 2 chapter aja.

Kalau mau nanyain tentang cerita di atas, review aja. Yuu kadang buat narasi agak gaje, habis masih belajar. Kalau ada kesalahan2 silahkan di koreksi (bagi yang mau)


End file.
